


Tease Me, Please Me

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: (but nothing past pg13), (lol not really), Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripper Blaine, silly husbands in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Kurt loves the film Magic Mike. Blaine really doesn't. The question is: how does one distract Kurt from a film about male strippers? The answer is obvious.Written for Day 7 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Genuine"(P.S. Please excuse my absolutely terrible use of the word 'genuine' in this fic. I hope it's good for a laugh, at least.)





	Tease Me, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168310639628/klaine-fic-tease-me-please-me).

“How can you look me in the eyes and say that?!”

“It’s just weird, Kurt! I can’t!”

“You’re telling me Magic Mike doesn’t turn you on even just a _little_ bit?”

Kurt stared incredulously at his husband who was currently struggling to come up with an answer. The TV in the background continued to play the movie they had been watching, which Kurt had forced Blaine into viewing in order to prove a point.

“For one thing, I like Channing Tatum but I wouldn’t say he’s my type. Matthew McConaughey is just BLEURGH – definitely creepy. Then the others are hot, but that doesn’t even matter. I cannot watch this film and not see my brother!”

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a laugh as Blaine looked genuinely distraught.

“Okay, so I do get what you mean but, hey, there’s a reason I love it so much,” Kurt winked at his husband then and turned back to continue the movie.

Blaine sat in stunned shock, “KURT!” he cried in a whiny voice. “Are you telling me you get turned on by watching my brother strip?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine fondly then and put his hand on his knee.

“Well for starters, honey, that guy is not your brother,” he looked rather pointedly here at Blaine’s sad pout, moving forward into Blaine’s space teasingly, “And secondly, I guess I just like the thought of an Anderson boy in teeny tiny booty shorts.”

Kurt leant forward and kissed the pout from Blaine’s face. He was about to pull away from the kiss when Blaine pushed forward and held Kurt’s head in his hands. Things started to get a little heated and next thing they knew, Blaine had thrown a leg over Kurt’s lap and was now straddling him on the couch in their living room.

They pulled away and Kurt’s breath was heaving as he stared up at his husband.

“Well, for one thing, that’s HUMMEL-Anderson, thank you,” Blaine said deliberately, making Kurt smile. “And for another thing…”

With one arm around Kurt’s neck for support, Blaine leaned back from the couch and somehow managed to find the television remote on the coffee table which he promptly used to pause the film.

Kurt was about to protest but then Blaine was pulling his phone from his pocket and typing something into YouTube. He paused, lip bitten between his teeth.

“Do you know who sings ‘Pony?’” he asked thoughtfully, completely throwing Kurt off and causing him to look supremely confused.

“What, the 90s R&B song? Uhhh… I wanna say something like Jean? Or Jenwin?”

Blaine gasped. “Ah! Yes! Ginuwine!”

He began typing more words into his phone and before they knew it, music was playing, full volume, from Blaine’s phone. At that, Kurt instantly seemed to catch on to what was happening and he smirked as his hands came to hold on to Blaine’s waist when he put the phone down.

“So, my gorgeous husband wants an Anderson stripper, huh? Well, then that’s what he’ll get.”

With that, Blaine gave a sudden body roll on Kurt’s lap, wiggling his ass to the beat and making pouty, silly sexy faces. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh loudly as Blaine planted his knees on the couch and lifted his body off Kurt’s, only to bring it right back down.

The music continued to blast until it got to the chorus, when Blaine suddenly got up off Kurt’s lap and moved around the coffee table to the middle of the room. Kurt was sure this would be turning him on a lot more if it wasn’t for the fact that Blaine was wearing Kurt’s oversized William McKinley Titans t-shirt and a pair of ratty pyjama pants.

**_“If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony”_ **

At the chorus, Blaine began spreading his legs shoulder-width apart, his back to Kurt and, without missing a beat, instantly dropped at the waist so his ass was in the air and his fingers were touching the floor. Slowly, he made his way back to a standing position, then sensually moved his hands to his pyjamas.

 _‘Oh my god, he’s not’_ Kurt thought to himself. But in the time it took for his brain to process that, Blaine certainly was. He was swaying his hips side to side as the trousers were lowered inch by inch until he had no choice but to pull them down and off in one clean sweep.

Kurt was laughing his head off now as he whooped and cheered for his husband, who proceeded to twirl the pants around his head and throw them to Kurt. Blaine was now facing him again, only now with the Titans t-shirt covering the tight briefs Blaine had on underneath.

Kurt was clapping now and he gave a whistle with the fingers from his right hand, as Blaine flushed pink slightly and gave a curtsy. Instead of continuing his dance, Blaine made his way back to the sofa and straddled Kurt again.

“So, how was that?” he asked coyly, hands playing with the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck.

“It was absolutely ridiculous,” Kurt laughed, wiggling in his seat a little until Blaine suddenly felt something below.

“Oh!” Blaine’s eyes widened and his face was overtaken by a lustful grin as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt merely shrugged. “I said it was ridiculous! I didn’t say anything about it not making me horny as hell.”

Now it was Blaine’s turn to laugh as Kurt grabbed him by the waist and stood up from the sofa. Blaine’s legs wrapped around him as he made his way to their bedroom, Ginuwine’s song still playing smoothly from Blaine’s phone on the table.


End file.
